Rec Rules
The Rec Rules are a set of playing rules intended to enhance the gaming experience of new and veteran players alike. Overview Recreational (Rec) Rules are a brand new set of playing rules, created to provide you with the less rigorous, leisurely gameplay that even the most focused soldier occasionally needs. Whether you're a soldier fresh from the training grounds, or a veteran weary of the endless battle for justice, the Papa Server and its Rec Rules welcome you. Take a break from the daily grind, and enjoy the following perks of Rec Rules (Beta): *Open to all ranks *Separate, Rec Rules-only stats *All maps available *All game modes are available. However, not all game modes allow for the "Super Soldier" option to be enabled. *Lower Weapon Recoil *Larger Hitboxes *Exclusive Super Soldier option *A fun, relaxed environment to hang out with your friends *Easier gameplay for rookies and veterans alike, for a more even playing field Super Soldiers Option: Recreation (Rec) Rules is the newest playstyle to Combat Arms. It also offers the newest exclusive game sub-mode, Super Soldiers. On the Rec Rules server, players can select the Super Soldiers option for Elimination matches, and One Man Army matches. In Super Soldiers, mysterious boxes periodically drop all across the map, and players have 10 seconds to pick them up. Each box contains a unique boost, which makes you better, faster, or stronger. On the Rec Rules server, if you are not doing so well, you will be granted a temporary damage bonus, regardless of whether the Super Soldiers option is turned on. This temporary damage bonus is called Revenge Chance. List of Super Soldier Powerups *Nimble Footwork: Increases speed and stamina *Super Concentration: Decreases recoil *Merciless Attack: Increases damage and firing speed *Flawless Defense: Increases DEF and max HP (sets max HP to 120) *Endless Attack: Unlimited magazine recovery and enhanced firing speed **Endless Attack can be somewhat confusing; if you have no ammo it will instantly refill the player's weapon(s). This counts for explosives as well. *Enduring Phoenix: Increases max HP and stamina (sets max HP to 300) *Super Recovery: Recovers 100% HP (instant) *Superalloy Skin: Immune to all damage (lasts 5-7 seconds) *Infection Transformation: Transform into Zombie from Quarantine Mode (instead of infecting, attacks 1 Hit KO) *Super Spy Transformation: Transform into Super Spy character from Spy Hunt mode (does not give 500 AP, only the Super Spy weapons) Trivia *You have your own Rec Rules KD. *The Super Soldier mode has been dubbed "Mario Kart with guns". This is because the two games share boxes that give you powerups. They even share the '?' on the boxes. *Even in 'Melee only' and 'Pistols only' modes, the Super Spy still can use all of his weapons. *Super Soldier mode appears as an option in Fireteam and Quarantine Regen, but the powerups will never appear. *The cases ALWAYS respawn in the same spot. *On the first day of the release of this Rec Rules Papa server there was only 6 channels. 4 more channels were added to increase capacity due to popularity. *On the first day you could play all modes of games on this server. It was later changed to Elimination and One Man Army only on the 07/02/2010 maintenance. They turned it back to all modes in the 07/14/2010 patch, even though Super Soldiers is still only usable on OMA and Elimination.. *A lot of people don't understand how these rules make the game any easier, everyone gets the same advantages. *On the day of release, all snipers had no no-scoping spread, it was patched in the 7/2/2010 emergency patch. *The DSR-1 Tactical and the Black Magnum still have no no-scoping spread. *When you are an Infection, you will not receive fall damage until you revert back to normal mode. Extreme fall heights will kill you instantly when you revert back. *When you die as an Infection and respawn before your transformation expires, your screen will not be red, and when you use radio calls, you sound like a human instead of an Infection. *Infected can kill other Infected. *The Super Spy Transformation powerup changes the character's sprite into a regular Spy instead of a Super Spy. *You can't stack powerups, so if you get Spy transformation, the next powerup you use will replace it. Category:Game Mode